


Trouble

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everything is Thor's fault always., Loki is an unreliable narrator., M/M, Public Sex, The Grandmaster Made Them Do It, but it's not dark really, threatened monster rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Of course.Of COURSE.Loki was doing well on Sakaar - great, in fact.  He was one of the Grandmaster's very favorites, and he had a number of schemes that hadn't even borne out yet.  For the first time in a long time, Loki was himself and he was doing well.Then Thor showed up.So here he was, one day after Thor's arrival on Sakaar, sitting naked, chained to a bed.  In the middle of the arena.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Dreamwidth, you may have seen this already.

Of course.

Of COURSE.

Loki was doing well on Sakaar - great, in fact. He was one of the Grandmaster's very favorites, and he had a number of schemes that hadn't even borne out yet. For the first time in a long time, Loki was himself and he was doing well.

Then Thor showed up.

And the next day, this.

Thor ruined everything. AGAIN. Thor burst in, reckless and clumsy, and Loki paid the price. That was how it always went.

He hadn't had to go to Jotunheim, you know. Loki hadn't forced him. That had been his own bad decision making. And since then, everything had gone wrong for Loki, and Thor just continued charming his way through life, having whatever adventure he wanted. Consequences were for other people! Loki, usually.

So here he was, one day after Thor's arrival on Sakaar, sitting naked, chained to a bed. In the middle of the arena.

And he was soon going to be accepting the romantic advances of one of any number of unpleasant creatures.

Well. Even he couldn't let that lie pass. It wasn't any number of creatures. It was Thor. Oh, there were other creatures lined up for the honor, but Thor would kill them. He always did.

And then he would fuck Loki. His brother - adopted.

Thor had just TOLD him they were brothers! The ignorant, reckless idiot had no idea the Grandmaster had an *interest* in siblings! Loki had said adopted so quickly not truly to spurn Thor, but in an attempt to dissuade the Grandmaster's interest. Then he'd tried so hard to care nothing for Thor, to let the Grandmaster believe they were little more than strangers. He left Thor down in that filthy prison, hadn't asked after him or glanced toward him.

That hadn't... worked.

Clearly.

"We have a very special surprise for you today, friends!" the Grandmaster announced, cheerily. "Our Prince Loki's very own brother, the Lord of Thunder, has come all the way from Assgon, just to... to play our little game! What an honor, guys, everyone, everyone give him a cheer!"

Thor didn't respond to the crowd. He was ten feet from the bed, facing a dozen or so big, brutal-looking things. He was watching them all, sizing them up with extra care. Thor was always at his best when violence was the solution. Or he decided violence was the solution.

And Loki had to admit, he did need that now. Something in him shrank with terror at the sight of the huge monsters. Between finding out he was born of giants, his unpleasant time with Thanos, and that damn Midgardian beast, Loki was developing something of a phobia for such hugeness.

Thor... Thor WOULD stop them. They were no match for him. Unless the Grandmaster wanted him to lose, and activated his disk.

Oh. He wished he hadn't thought of that.

"Now, ah, here are the rules!" the Grandmaster boomed. He could boom and meander at the same time; quite the skill. "So, our contestants here are all going to attack at once. And they don't have to wait for the fight to be over to collect the prize!"

"WHAT!? Grandmaster-"

"Hush, Lolo, those are the rules. Uh... yeah, anyone who can make it to the prince can have the prince! Though, I dare say Thunderlord here will try to interrupt. The fight is over when either the prince's champion is defeated-" Dead. He meant dead. "or all of the contenders are! Then whoever's left standing will put on a show with our lovely prince here. Won't that be great?"

Loki tried not to panic. Potentially, in theory, MANY of the beasts might survive, and then they would all have their way with him!

Thor wouldn't lose. He never lost. Unless the Grandmaster used his disk, as he had in his fight with the Midgardian beast.

At least then he was allowed to live. Yes, if the Grandmaster forced Thor to lose in such a way, he would still want to keep him alive, to have more fun with them. Which would surely be great comfort to Loki as he was torn apart by these foul creatures.

He'd been king of Asgard just a few weeks ago. He'd been enjoying fine wine and fine art, and he'd been in comfortable, silk clothes, and he'd been clean, all the time. And he hadn't been scared for months. Even the nightmares had been dying down. Everything had been going so well.

Until Thor had shown up, of course. That was always when things stopped going well for Loki. He was a god of mischief, but Thor brought chaos wherever he went.

"Now, uh, all bets are in? I sure hope they are, because we're... getting started!"

There was a blast of noise, and the laser barrier that had been in front of the beasts dropped.

Thor was a deadly creature, and beautiful in it. For a moment Loki was just hypnotized, watching his brother fight a dozen monsters twice his size.

Until one of them, impatient at not being able to be killed by Thor immediately, rounded the clump of violence and stomped gleefully toward Loki.

"Uh. Brother!" Loki had no weapons, no magic, and a sturdy chain around his ankle, anchoring him to the foot of the bed. He tried to scramble away, looking urgently to where Thor was surrounded by monsters, caught in fighting them all at once.

The beast reached the bed, and, chuckling viciously, began pulling the chain, dragging Loki back toward him.

He was naked, and his cock was huge, and covered in fine, hairlike spines. The beast saw him staring, and grabbed Loki's ankle, ignoring his kicks. "They're to keep you in place." he explained, with evil delight. "To keep you on my cock, until I'm completely through with you."

"May it rot!" he spat at the creature. This low, filthy beast, that was TOUCHING him!

It was yanked away, and tossed across the arena, and Loki barely had time to see Thor before Thor was kicked away from the bed as well. But in that brief moment, Thor was able to toss him a knife.

Loki grabbed it up, and felt unimaginably better. He was not helpless! He rose on the bed, stood on it, ready to fight, making it clear to anyone who looked at him that he was more a threat than a prize!

"Hey now!" the Grandmaster shouted. "Hey now! Prince Loki has a knife! Is that against the rules?"

Another beast came for him. Loki was at the perfect height to slash it across both eyes at once, blinding him, and sending him staggering and howling away.

The Grandmaster gave out his strange laugh. "Well then, I guess we'll allow it! I wouldn't want to be the one to try to take it from him!"

Thor was being pounded into the ground by three elephantish creatures. Two monsters that looked to be the same species came at Loki. And went to opposite sides of the bed, so he could not face both at once.

He'd had the same warrior training as Thor. People always forgot that. And he had a knife. Soon one beast was bleeding out, spasming on the ground, while the other's neck broke between his foot and the bedpost. Three down from him, if you counted the blind one wailing and bumping into the wall. And it looked like five down from Thor. Which left four, and each kill only made matters easier for Thor, as he had less mass getting in the way.

Thor killed another. Three to go.

Then Thor collapsed, spasming, as his obedience disk was activated.

"We like to keep things fun, don't we friends?" the Grandmaster said, placidly.

Two of the beasts stayed, and seemed to be trying to simply crush Thor with blows, while another came toward him. He held his knife ready.

Then pain shrieked through him, as his disk was activated as well. Only for a moment. Only for long enough for him to drop to the bed, and drop his knife. The beast grabbed it and tossed it away an instant before Loki could snatch it up again. Then he pressed Loki down hard against the mattress, grinned, and stuck out a tongue that came out, and out, and out.... Loki stared at it in paralyzed horror. The tongue moved toward his face, toward his mouth, panic bloomed in Loki's chest-

And Thor tore the monster's head off.

They stared at each other, panting.

"We have a winner!" the Grandmaster said, to a roar from the crowd. "Now the victor will collect his prize!"

A new alarm entered Thor's eyes.

"Do it!" Loki panted, voice soft enough not to carry. But Thor stayed frozen in place.

"Of course, if the prince isn't, uh... convinced of his champion's skill, or the champion just wants some more... you know, kills, to get him in the mood, we can bring another two dozen out!"

That snapped Thor out of his daze, and he looked at Loki desperately.

Thor had always come to him for help.

"Do it!" If the Grandmaster brought out more, he was certain he would ensure Thor failed, that time. "Well! What, do you only do heroics that will make good tavern stories? Do it!"

Thor swallowed. "Loki...."

"Realms, I hate you! Do you know why you think I'm a mess? Because every time YOU show up, my life becomes one! You've caused me nothing but trouble for a thousand years, and now you won't even help me, if it will sully your conscience! It seems the only way I'm able to get away from your stupidity is to die! Do you know how hilarious you look when I do that, by the way?"

That did it.

Thor was on him, furious, hand covering his mouth to stop his words. Loki laughed when Thor released him to open his battered pants, and then Thor had him pinned again, glaring furiously down at him.

"Well, *brother*? Time to show me my place at last? Discipline me as you've always wanted? Do you remember when your father died? I believe you said that was my fault?"

Thor decided he would be more appealing face down.

He put a hand on the back of his head and kept it there, so Loki was muffled against the mattress. Hard to breath, impossible to talk. He wriggled and bucked under Thor.

It was easier to think about making life difficult for Thor, than about what was about to happen. And for Thor, anger at him seemed far safer than thought.

He smacked Loki's ass, getting a howl of approval from their audience. "You twisted serpent! I'm as much your puppet as ever, it seems. Very well, I'll 'do it'." Another hard smack, making him yelp into the mattress. "You think I've never thought about it? In a thousand years? Especially when you seem to live to torment me?"

Loki lifted his hips for more, in open mockery.

Thor smacked him again - another howl from the crowd - then muttered irritably "There's no oil." He released his pressure on Loki's head, sitting up behind him.

Loki tried to shake his hair out of his face, now freed. "Do it anyway! It's better than those- FICL!" He couldn't even get the word 'fuck' out, he was so startled.

Thor's tongue was suddenly on his ass.

The crowd was loving it and oh fuck, as it wriggled inside, so was he. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"General idea." Thor said, before plunging back in. Then he reached around Loki's hips, and began firmly stroking his cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Loki whimpered. Oh no, this was far too intimate. He'd been prepared to be fucked, prepared for it to hurt, no matter how gentle guilt-ridden Thor would try to be, accepted that as a far superior alternative to the monsters. He hadn't been prepared for gut-trembling pleasure, or Thor trying to get him off as well.

He supposed he should have been. Thor had a reputation as a truly masterful fuck.

And he seemed to understand that this was no time for extended teasing. His hand was steady, sure, and worked to bring Loki off like- like he'd mastered this along with all his skills for violence.

Of course. Thor had to be so fucking perfect, all the time. Had to be good at fighting - realms he was magnificent to watch - had to be good at making friends - so fucking popular, so loved, all the time - had to be good, now, at fucking. Like he was just BETTER than everyone else, like he just wanted to rub Loki's face in how superior he was, how unworthy Loki was of his slightest-

"Ah! Thor, Thor!" He came, making further mess of the sheets.

Which Thor promptly pushed him down onto, and shifted position behind him. Getting ready to fuck him.

Then it was happening. His brother's cock was pushing into him. Slow, because a tongue could only do so much, but Loki was relaxed and easy, after such a good orgasm. He accepted this intrusion, with only a few moans and overwhelmed shivers.

Then Thor was fucking him, steady and gentle and powerful. Then his brother was cumming in him, spilling his seed in Loki's body, though Loki could do nothing with such an offering. Then Thor was pulling out of him, slowly, and running a soothing hand down his back.

"That was great, wasn't it everyone? So much fun! We'll, uh, we'll be sure to have more fun with these two!"

Thor's hand on his back was territorial. Possessive. Whatever he'd thought of their fucking, he clearly considered Loki that much more his now. And things always worked out well for Thor.

Perhaps they could work out for Loki. If he could not withstand the storm of Thor's wake, perhaps, perhaps, he could be safe with him in its center.

It was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
